I Love You
by Jagger3
Summary: <html><head></head>Grimmjow's in love with the ever emotional Ulquiorra, and of course, its quite one sided.   Or is it?  Two date rape pills later; Grimmjow just might figure out what Ulquiorra acually feels for him.</html>


Hichigo had a problem.

The 'problem' had blue hair and a bad attitude.

Grimmjow had been following him all day and the hollow was about to snap.

"Hichigo, please tell me!"

"Go away!" Hichigo growled, stomping away. The stupid Espada had been pestering him non-stop for about an hour until Hichigo ran away.

Unfortunately Grimmjow was faster.

Hichigo whipped around with the thought of beating some sense in the blue haired man when he saw his lover running up from behind.

"HICHI!" Ichigo yelled, waving frantically.

Hichigo settled for kicking Grimmjow in the stomach and ran to meet his King. "Heya King—what's the hurry?"

Grimmjow doubled up and cursed. "Dammit! I'm trying to talk to ya!"

Hichigo closed his eyes and counted to 10. "What-do-you-want?"

Grimmjow growled "I want to know if hollows can fall in love!"

Hichigo wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and turned to face the blue haired Espada. "What do you think THIS looks like!"

Ichigo blushed deeply.

Grimmjow shook his head. "You guys are linked. So it's different. Can I fall in love?"

Hichigo surveyed Grimmjow and smirked. "You already are."

Grimmjow bared his teeth, "Shut up, Albino!"

Hichigo chuckled while Ichigo threw him a dirty look; "You shut up, Kitty!"

Grimmjow held his hands up in defeat and walked away, well I got what I wanted, he thought.

The 6th Espada flash stepped to Las Noches and ran smack into a smiling faced man.

"My my watta ya doin' going ta the human world, huh?"

Grimmjow glanced at the floor "Nothing, Gin-sama."

"Nothin?" Gin's smile widened. "I think ya lying ta me."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Nothing. Really. I—I just needed some sun...you know."

Gin looked at him "'Kay, Grimm-kun, I'll let cha' go this time." Gin breezed away, chuckling lightly.

Grimmjow couldn't believe his luck—to run into Gin-sama of all people! Well it could have been worse…Grimmjow shuddered at the thought. He quickly entered Las Noches and walked briskly to his room.

"God what a day…"

Grimmjow mulled over what Hichigo had said. According to him—he could love. That's good…Grimmjow reasoned. But the question is…can HE love?

Grimmjow pictured the cold emotionless face and snorted.

Who was he kidding?

He had better chance with a rock than that guy!

Grimmjow thought about that, well a rock would eventually get warm…oh stop!

Grimmjow flopped on his bed and growled.

This-is-not-good.

"Wow you got it bad huh, Grimmy-kun?" An annoying voice squeaked out.

Grimmjow rolled over and shot a death look at the purple haired, ex-Espada that stood in the doorway. "Get lost Luppie—before I kill you."

The Arrancar spat his tongue out and left.

Grimmjow got up and slammed his door shut with such anger that the walls shook. "I don't have it bad!"

"….have what?" Grimmjow mumbled as an afterthought.

Grimmjow growled and held his head in his hand. "AGH! NOW I HAVE A HEADACHE!" he howled.

"You want some Aspirin?" an emotionless voice asked.

"Yeah thanks—what!" Grimmjow whipped around to see the 4th Espada standing in his doorframe holding his hand out with two small, white pills in his hand.

"You said you had a headache—in fact I think everyone is aware at this point…" Ulquiorra drawled.

Grimmjow just stared. "How—how did you get in!"

Ulquiorra stared at him, "You slammed the door so hard it bounced back."

Grimmjow stared at him some more until his head gave a throb. "Shit…ow..."

Ulquiorra held out the pills again and a glass of water. "Here, before you break something."

Grimmjow nodded his thanks and took the water and pills, as he was about to drink it he saw Ulquiorra's eyes flash slightly. Grimmjow pretended to swallow the pills as he hid them under his tongue.

"Good." Ulquiorra said, and then approached him while closing the door. "Now, Grimmjow—on the bed."

Grimmjow was about to tell him to fuck off when he remembered the pills.

Date rape drugs.

Grimmjow's mind went on red alert, so he did like him!

Grimmjow decided to play along, he fell back on the bed and half lidded his eyes.

While Ulquiorra slipped his shirt off, Grimmjow spat out the pills and nudged them under his bed.

Ulquiorra climbed up over him and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

Grimmjow moaned into the kiss and twined his hand into the raven locks. "Mph…"

Ulquiorra deepened the kiss with a small groan and felt a bolt of lightning hit a core he didn't know he had. "Uhhh…"

Grimmjow decided to take control there—he rolled over, carrying the pale Espada with him. He shrugged out of his open jacket and pressed up against the 4th Espada. He grinded harshly against the growling bulge in Ulquiorra's pants.

"Ahhh!" Moaned Ulquiorra, as he bucked his hips lightly against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow's erection was throbbing from lack of attention as he yanked his pants off and shredded Ulquiorra's.

Ulquiorra shoved Grimmjow back so that he fell on the bed with his legs splayed open in two perfect arches. The pale Espada then bent down and took the large dick in his mouth, twining his tongue around it.

"AH!" Grimmjow panted, seeing only white. "S-shit…!"

Ulquiorra licked the shaft full length then pulled it out of his mouth. "Grimmjow….do me." He panted quietly.

It wasn't an order.

Grimmjow ran his hands over the 4th's chest and played with the hardened nubs. He took one in his mouth and sucked hard—earning a loud groan from the dark haired man.

Grimmjow then pushed Ulquiorra up against the head board of the bed and shoved his legs apart. He licked the tip of the swollen cock and felt his mouth fill of pre-cum. "All exited just for me, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra blushed deeply but moaned loudly as Grimmjow swallowed his manhood. "F-fuck—!"

Grimmjow looked up in surprise, he had never heard Ulquiorra curse before—it turned him on.

He couldn't take the strain of his cock anymore.

Grimmjow held three fingers up to Ulquiorra's mouth and saw a flash of fear in the owl eyes. "Don't worry—I won't hurt you. I promise."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and submitted; he opened his mouth and let the fingers in—swirling them around with his tongue.

Grimmjow felt warmed that the raven haired Espada trusted him so much. He pulled his fingers out and pushed the first one into the tight entrance.

Ulquiorra wiggled a little; it felt kind of weird, but not painful.

Grimmjow inserted the second finger and began scissoring the pale Espada.

"Nnh…" Ulquiorra hissed as Grimmjow stuck the third finger in.

Grimmjow stretched Ulquiorra as big as he could and took his fingers away. "Don't tense."

Ulquiorra cried out as Grimmjow slid into him.

The cry pierced Grimmjow's heart. "Relax! Ulquiorra, just relax and breathe, I won't move until you're ready…"

Ulquiorra took a couple deep breathes and the nodded to show he was ready.

Grimmjow slowly thrust in then out, trying to find the 'spot'.

Ulquiorra clenched the bed sheets in both hands and tried to relax. "AHH!" The hidden core flared and Ulquiorra was washed over with pleasure.

"Found it…" Grimmjow muttered, and angled himself to the spot. He started thrusting faster and harder, earning loud moans and gasps from the Espada under him.

Grimmjow looked up to see Ulquiorra throw his head back, squeeze his eyes shut, and snap open his mouth with a gasp of pleasure.

Grimmjow jerked forward and slammed their lips together as he pounded into Ulquiorra.

"Harder, Grimmjow!"

The blue haired Espada complied, and rammed into the pale man below him. "Ngh!"

Grimmjow felt his climax approach and began pumping Ulquiorra's dick at the pace of his own thrusts.

"G-Grimm—I'm gonna—!"

Grimmjow leaned over "Cum for me Ulquiorra." He whispered huskily.

"AHHHHH!" They both cummed at once and their worlds exploded into white and pleasure.

Grimmjow drew out and flopped down next to Ulquiorra. He looked at the raven haired man and smiled; Hichigo had been right—we can love.

Ulquiorra panted and snuggled up next to Grimmjow, wishing that it was been real, that Grimmjow really felt something for him…anything but hate.

"I love you, Ulquiorra."

"Stop." Ulquiorra whispered, silently cursing the drugs.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and opened the palm of his right hand.

Sitting there in, the middle, were two small, white pills.

Ulquiorra's green eyes widened as he whipped around stared at Grimmjow, shocked.

"I love you Ulquiorra. " Grimmjow repeated, and then smiled.

Ulquiorra felt tears well up and he buried his head in Grimmjow's chest. "I—I'm so sorry…"

Grimmjow hugged him tightly "Don't be, you helped me tell you what I really felt about you."

Ulquiorra sniffed and hugged Grimmjow back. "I love you too, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smiled and fell asleep holding Ulquiorra to his chest.

Ulquiorra peaked out and sneaked one last kiss.

"I love you."

The End


End file.
